Futurillaz
by thirteen2d
Summary: With the Gorillaz ending it is unknown of what happened to them. Years later the Pot children along with their cousin Li, discover their parents' past. Inspired, they bring back the Gorillaz as Zachery Pot shares his choice of going into the army and being the singer of the new hit band.


Futurillaz

1

The Legacy Continues

My name is Zachery and I am a writer. My mom once told me that it is always good to write down your experiences throughout your life. That way you can remember all of the different things you have gone through and can pass it on to your kids. Of course when I asked her about her past she never did respond with anything from the time she was in her twenties right up to the time that my sister and I were born. When I was trying to do a report on family history one day I got mad at her. I began to call her a hypocrite and then she responded to me that she never wanted me to repeat the past. I still didn't understand what she meant by this. That was until one day my sister Raven came to me with a box.

"Hey Zach you'd never guess where I just was."

"Alright Rave amuse me."

"Remember dad talking about that old flat they used to live in together when mom was pregnant with us?"

"Umm, ya that was in London I think, why do you ask?"

"I just was told to go and clean out the old artwork there, and so here I am in the attic and I found a whole bunch of boxes. I found this box with mom and dad's names on it."

"No way let me see,"

Sure enough it said their names on it. I grabbed some scissors out of a drawer and started opening the box. When I got it open inside where three books, a stack of cd's, a bunch of pictures, and a smaller box. Raven grabbed the smaller box and started opening it up as I grabbed the books. One of them said "Rise of the Ogre" on it. Just as I was about to open it up mom walked in. She snatched the book out of my hand and the box away from Raven.

"Where did you find this?" she asked as she threw them back in the box.

"I found it at this one apartment flat in London, why?"

"What flat in London?"

"I think it was 212 Wobble Street or something,"

"You are never to go back there, do you understand me."

"But mom this is…"

"Do you understand me?" she yelled.

"Mom don't you think this is a little harsh. I mean what the heck could be in that box that you don't want us to know about. I mean we are going to find out sooner or later. You have to stop hiding from the past. Raven was only trying to learn more about you and dad."

"You want to know why I am preventing you from our past…It's because I don't want you to go through the same stuff that we went through. Raven, I don't want you to go back there ok, and Zach, keep your nose out of other's people's business, you're not a journalist just yet."

She grabbed the box and walked up stairs. Obviously she was hiding something from us. That box probably had something to do about the mysterious gap between 2000 and 2012.

"Hey Raven, do you remember how when we were younger, we used to pretend that we were detectives?"

"Of course I do, but then we grew up remember."

"I was thinking we should get back into the detective game."

"Wait, you aren't thinking about going behind mom and dad's backs to find out what their trying to hide from us are you,"

"Indeed, why don't you give cousin Li a call first and I'll go talk to Daniel's mom."

"Daniel's mom, you don't mean Paula Smith do you?"

"She used to be friends with them remember? Maybe she knows more about this."

"Alright I'll go over to Li's house instead and be back in time for dinner."

We headed off without mom knowing to find out the truth inside that box. When I got to Daniel's I found out that none of them were even home. I decided to drive all the way to my Uncle Jacob's instead. When I got there I saw Raven and Li talking in the window. As I walked in to join them, it sounded like they weren't even talking about our parents at all.

"Ya I was listening to the CD's and was like no way this is so cool," Li said.

"Hey Li good to see you."

"You too Zach."

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Li was just telling me about a CD she found in the closet one day. Li show us it."

Li got up and went into the closet and came back with a CD.

"Mom and dad aren't home right now, so we can blast it. But you'd never guess who it is. I'm not going to tell you until after you listen to it. Now this album is called Demon Days and there is one track I want you guys to listen to first. It's called Feel Good Inc. I loved it and didn't even tell my mom that I found this."

As she pressed the play button the sound of a guitar and bass could be heard, followed by others. However, when the lyrics finally came the voice sounded very familiar to us. I looked at Li as she had a huge grin come across her face. As I listened closely I soon realized who it was.

"Is that dad?" I asked.

"What, that can't be our dad…can it?"

"Isn't this so cool, your mom and dad and my mom were in this band," she said handing Raven the CD.

Sure enough our parents, Cleo and Stuart Pot and aunty Noods were on the cover. I snatched the CD out of her hands and opened it up. It showed that this album came out in 2005 under the name Gorillaz, just the clue we were looking for.

2

Accidents Happen

As we all sat down for dinner that evening we didn't say anything at first. I told Raven not to mention anything about them being in a band until we knew for sure that it was them. It was all good until Raven spoke up.

"So, when will you guys tell us about what you guys were like right before we were born,"

"Look Raven hun, one day we will, just not now," Dad replied.

"Come on dad, we know there is a story behind why your eyes are like the way they are. I mean come on. How did you two meet? What was your wedding like? Where did you live? What was like being in that band? What kind of friends did you have…?"

I dropped my fork as soon as I heard the word "band"

"Wait, hold on, what was the last thing you said?" my mom asked.

"What kind of friends did you have?"

"No before that."

"Where did you live?"

"I think your mother mean the question about what it was like for us being in that band." Dad said leaning in towards her.

"I don't recall ever mentioning a band and even if I did that would have been as a joke."

"Mom, stop kidding around, we know."

She look at dad and toke her glasses off, "How did you find out?"

"Li found a CD in their closet one day."

"I told Noodle to keep them in a safe place, but you know her." Dad said clearing the table.

"I guess it is about time for you two to know about…the Gorillaz."

I sat there and listened to every single word she said. She told us about how they joined, what happened to dad's eyes, the whole thing with Paula, and their rise to stardom and their falls. Every single Gorillaz Experience they have been then passed down to us. It was incredible learning what they had gone through and how they ended up the way they are now.

After several days since I had learned about the truth, I began to see why our parent's wouldn't want us to repeat their history.

One day I decided to go to a store Uncle Norm's Emporium to look at the different pianos they had there. My father had gotten Raven and I into music at a very young age. As I was browsing their wares I noticed the help wanted sign in the window. I asked about it to the manager, and he asked about my last name. I told him who my father was and he gave me the job right away. He was saying that my father was a legend around there and so on. After being there for about a month I had built up a similar reputation as my father.

One day I was standing at the register. As I was standing there I heard a screeching sound coming from outside. All of a sudden a car came crashing through the window as the manger cried out, "not again". I was unable to get away in time. The car crashed right into me and knocked me out. Apparently what had happened was, as the car hit me it sent me into a coma. The crook then was sentenced to community service by helping me out. He thought it was a good idea to take me out of the hospital and drive around. Just like what had happened with my father, I flew out of the car windshield and crashed into the pavement. That's when I woke up. I remember slowly trying to get up. As I looked straight ahead I saw this panicked person sitting in the car. He ran out, helped me up, and shoved me into the back seat of his smashed up car. I remembered sitting in the hospital with him next to me. I never noticed it before but he had a greenish tint to his skin and a very toothy grin. It didn't take long for my parent's to run in.

"My baby, are you alright?"

"Yes mom I'm fine just a minor concussion apparently."

"I told you that I never wanted you to repeat history again."

"Mom I had no control over this."

"Hey Cleo at least he actually kept his eyes."

"Yes, those beautiful eyes, the same eyes that I met long ago at the Emporium."

"Yes mom, we all get that we have Dad's eyes."

"Well I let you guys be all family and head out."

"You will do no such thing young sir. How old are you?" Dad asked grabbing the crook's shoulder before he could walk out.

"I'm twenty-two why?"

"What's your name?"

"Nathanial," he said looking away.

"Hold on, did you say your name was Nathanial, as in Nathanial Baker?" Mom asked.

"Ya…How do you know me?"

"My name is Cleo Pot, your Father Cory and I rescued you from an abandoned building."

"You mean my step father? Ya he brought me back here two years ago so that I can live with my real father apparently. Look I'm going to go to the front so that he doesn't have to come in here when he comes to pick me up," he said walking out of the room.

I never would have thought that I would meet that kid again.

3

It's The Music That You Choose

A week had passed since the accident happened. I began to notice that Raven hadn't been around the house very often. I didn't think much of it at all. After all we are going to be turning nineteen soon and we do want to live it up. I kept thinking that until one night she came home wearing a scarf that I had never seen her wear before.

"Hey Raven what exactly have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing at all," she replied not making eye contact.

"Rave I know when you are lying. You know that you don't have to keep secrets from me."

"I'm not keeping any secrets at all."

"Then what's with the scarf?"

"Look mom was right when she said you better keep your nose out of other people's business. I'm going to bed."

"Well, if you are so innocent then why are you being so defensive right now?"

"Goodnight Zach."

"Your brother is right Rave," dad said as he cut her off from the stairs.

"Are you kidding me? Look can I just go to bed."

"Not until you tell me what is going on. Go sit down next to your brother."

"Look I have nothing to hide,"

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking your scarf off?" I asked.

"You are not getting your grabby little hands near…"

I grabbed her scarf to reveal a mark on her neck. I looked up and dad and he appeared to be pissed.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about dad."

"Who is the guy who gave you that hicky and the reason why you have been out all night?"

"Ya know what… I'm done with all of you. Goodbye." She yelled walking out of the door.

"Zach would you mind, you two have like a twin power over each other"

I ran outside after her just in time to see her get in her car. I go into mine and followed her. I kept following her until she drove up into the driveway of a creepy old building. I parked next to the cemetery and watched her get out of the car and walk inside. I knew that this couldn't have been good. I quickly got out of the car and ran right up to the door. As I opened the door I could hear voices coming from somewhere. As I followed them into a room, I saw Raven sitting there in the lap of some guy. As soon as he moved his head I realized that it was the same kid who I was in the accident with.

"See, I told you I could get him here," Raven said with a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty sure none of us doubted you cuz," came Li's voice from behind me.

"Zach this is Nate, Nate this is my twin brother Zach. Oh, and that's Jesse over there behind you."

I tuned around to see a darker skinned man walk in with a smile on his face. He grabbed some drum sticks and started twirling them as he sat down.

"Raven you have some explaining to do."

"Cool it Zach…Remember how when we were younger we tried to start a band together?"

"Raven, where are you going with this?"

"Geez you sound like dad. Anyways, we have already started rehearsing with each other. Nate here thought he would sing…but we voted that he couldn't, and there is only one other person I know of who has a talent for singing and piano."

"Look Rave, I really don't think this is a good idea, we are going home."

"You are so uptight. You really need to loosen up Z. Come on, when are you going to live your life to the fullest. Please Z, just at least try."

I stood there for a minute, "Fine."

"Great then, we have already started working on a song, just read this and we shall be amazing," Nate said shoving papers into my face.

They wanted me to sing the lyrics first and so I did. A huge grin came across Nate's face. They dragged me into a recording studio and sat me at the piano. We combined all of our talents together to create our first song. Raven and Li jammed out on their guitars while Jesse was on the drums and Nate was on an odd looking bass. We sounded pretty good I had to admit.

Later that evening I was looking around the hallways and saw all of the old artwork that was left on the walls. Scratch marks were in the door ways of some rooms, and some rooms were disgusting. I continued walking down a hallway until I heard someone walking behind me. Raven and Li both grabbed my arms and brought me into some sort of computer room. Nate and Jesse were already in there. They were looking at a picture frame. I grabbed my glasses and shined them. What I saw in the picture was a younger version of my parents. I looked at it and saw my mom with her haired dyed and my dad smoking. I also noticed my aunt sitting there with her guitar in the picture.

"This must have been where they were as a band," Nate said.

"What do you mean they, you know our parents?" Raven said.

"Don't be daft, that's my dad there, the one with the bass."

"No way man, that's your dad? That's trippy cause, that's my dad there with…the pig…I think that's a pig…or at least was," Jesse said pointing out the larger man.

"That's so weird. You're saying that all of our parents were part of the band Gorillaz and that they rehearsed here in this building," I said taking my glasses off.

We all looked at each other in silence. The next day we got together at the building we came to learn was called Kong Studios. We decided that we would all pitch in and help put this place back together. It toke us a long time but we managed to pull it off. On the night that we completed repairs we thought that it would be a neat idea to bring the old band back together to where it all started for them…and when it would all start for us. We came up with the idea of kidnapping them and bringing them next day Raven and I went down into the kitchen to see our parents eating their breakfast.

"Morning, mom, morning dad."

"Morning Zach," they both replied at the same time and then chuckled.

I looked over at Raven as she grabbed her bandana that was tied around her neck. Just as she covered dad's eyes, I grabbed my scarf and covered mom's. Both of them were freaking out just like we had thought. We tied them up and brought them to my car with them screaming at us. Raven and I kept laughing all the way to Kong Studios. When we arrived we saw the others with their parents. As we guided our parent's out of the car we stood them all next to each other and toke their blindfolds off at the same time.

"Surprise!" We all yelled to them.

"What on earth," Aunt Noodle said.

"It's Kong Studios, just the way you remember it," replied Raven.

"Wow, that is incredible. It looks just like the way it used to," Dad said walking forward.

"Well, well, well, it seemed that the years have been kind to the two of you," came a croaky voice.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you Murdoc," Mom replied.

We all walked inside in silence. As they all walked around I noticed the tears forming in some of their eyes. They talked about the good times they shared here. Jesse's dad Russel grabbed Jesse's drumsticks and started twirling them around. Mom grabbed Raven's guitar and Aunt Noodle did the same. Nate's da Murdoc snatched his bass out of Nate's hands. They didn't say a word but they all knew what the others wanted to do. Dad just leaned up against the wall and smiled. Russel started drumming and the others joined in. Mom and Dad sang the song. Not too sure what the song is called but they were repeating the lyrics over again. "It's a sweet sensation over the dub," weird. They continued to play as we sat there and listened to them. They played for a good hour or so.

"Man it's been forever since the last time we all played together," Aunt Noodle said.

"No kidding love," replied Murdoc.

"I can't believe we left all of this behind man," said Russel putting the sticks down.

"Well just think about. We were pretty much done anyways. I mean we weren't at our optimum anymore," Mom said looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean 13?" Murdoc asked.

"Wait hold on mom, you were actually called 13?" I asked.

"Yup, and your father was 2-D, well that and face-ache," everyone laughed as dad glared at Murdoc, "Anyways, what I meant was we weren't as popular as we used to be. I mean I left at a perfect time. Jamie was upset that his artwork wasn't getting used as often anymore and Damon just wasn't into it anymore."

"I remember the day Damon came to our door. It wasn't too long after you left the band. He just said that there was no way we would be as popular as we were back during our Demon Days. Plus what with you and 2-D having those two kids of yours, and then Noodle got engaged with your brother, Russel was finally able to get back to normal and started seeing that girl Jessica, and then there was me and Lisa having another kid." Murdoc replied.

There was an awkward silence until Noodle spoke, "We were a good band. Once a Gorilla always a Gorilla,"

All of our parents gave off some sort of a chuckle and agreed that the Gorillaz will always be a part of them forever. That's when all of us kids looked at each other and grinned.

"That's why we should resurrect the Gorillaz. Gorillaz 2.0, or even Gorillaz the Next Generation,"

"Zach sweetie, what are you saying?" my mom asked.

"I'm saying, why don't we continue where you guys left off. Children are the future. Then why don't we become the future for the Gorillaz."

"I'll be in on that. I've heard stories from my dad about the rocker life of the Gorillaz and I want in on the action," Nate said standing up.

"I'm in to Cuz, I've always wanted to be a part of something from our families past," Noodle replied standing up.

Soon Raven and Jesse joined in and we all agreed that we were going to become the new Gorillaz. The resurrected Gorillaz if you will. The Futurillaz, I guess you can call us. Right then and there with the first members of the band sitting there, the rebirth of the Gorillaz had happened. We were ready to roll. All we needed now was to bring us back to the public.

4

What Goes on Behind Closed Doors

We decided to act just like our parents and live at Kong Studios. We spent day after day coming up with new ideas for songs and how we were going to promote ourselves. We never really did start working properly together yet. We still barely knew one another. I was sitting in the recording studio playing with the piano when Nate walked in. He told me that he may have an idea on something we could do, but he wanted to check it with everyone in the same room first. Shortly afterwards Li and Jesse showed up but Raven wasn't around.

"Hey face-ache she's your twin, why don't you find her," Nate said.

"One, don't call me face-ache and two, she may be my sister but that doesn't mean I know where she is," I replied walking out of the room.

Just as I was leaving a beer can came flying and nailed me in the head. I turned and glared at Nate and continued on my way to find Raven. She wasn't in the main room or the kitchen so I decided to check her bedroom. When I got to her door I gave a slight knock.

"Hey Rave you in there?" then I heard movement, "Raven?"

"Go away Zach,"

"Look Raven, we are having a band meeting in the recording studio come on,"

"Not now Zach!"

"Yes now we need everyone there," I opened the door.

"Zaaaachh….Get…Out…now"

"Oh my GOD!" and slammed it right back shut.

What I had just seen was my twin sister in bed with another girl. I felt so disgusting after seeing that. This was my sister with some random chick I had never seen before.

"Alright…well I can tell that you're busy…so…uhh…another time….I…uhh…guess," I said and quickly got out of there.

I walked back into the recording studio a little shaken up. When Nate asked where Raven was, I said that she wasn't coming. When he asked why, I just shook my head and stared down at my hands trying to get that mental image out of my head.

"Well it seems face-ache here has finally looked in a mirror and scared himself to the point where he can't even talk," Nate said.

I glared at him through the top of my glasses as he continued, "Well since Raven won't be showing up and four eyes won't tell us where she is, I guess we can all talk later,"

"Sorry, I was a little busy…I had a friend over and we working on some stuff," Raven said as she walked in.

I laughed nervously, "Stuff, right….stuff…..ha"

"Zach relax," she said trying to put her hand on my shoulder.

I walked backwards falling over the chair that was behind me, "No, no, no, you keep that hand away from me. I don't want to know what else….OH GOD IT'S BACK!"

"Zach please, just…stop! Just shut up, please just shut up about it," she said as tears started forming in her eyes, "Ya know what, no…I…I…have to go," she cried and left the room wiping the tears.

"What the hell is going on with you two? I mean you walk in like you've seen something that would scar you for life and she is acting like you did something outrageous to ruin her life," Jesse said.

"Look…it's nothing just drop it guys," I said as I left.

I had no clue what to do. Raven was upset because of the way I am taking this, and I'm freaking out because it was a disturbing image to see…I mean come she is my sister. I decided to follow her to go apologize. When I found her she was getting in her car. I got into mine and followed her all the way to our parent's house. She ran inside just as I arrived. When I got inside I had a very love welcoming.

"Zach what the heck did you do this time?" my mom asked with an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything, it's what I saw."

"Why, what did you see?"

"I can't say, just ask her."

She walked upstairs as I sat down. I began to hear Raven yelling at her. Saying stuff like, "He shouldn't have walked in," and "I didn't want anybody to find out, they won't accept me". It wasn't long before mom walked back down.

"You do realize that the way you reacted wasn't exactly the greatest way to react right?"

"I know, I know, and I feel really bad about it. It wasn't the right thing to do. I'm going to go talk to her."

"I wouldn't if I were you. She is just a mess."

"I know, a mess I helped create, and now I need to clean it up," I said walking up the stairs.

When I reached her room I could hear her crying. I gave a slight knock.

"It's me," I said.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you,"

"Please Raven can't we just try to fix these misunderstandings? I feel really bad about the mess I've created."

"Alright, come in."

I walked in and found her on the floor. I sat next to her and didn't say anything at first.

"Look Raven, what I saw, grossed me out."

"I knew it, you can't accept the fact that I'm bisexual."

"What no…wait you're bi?"…she glared at me, "that's not the point. The point is that I was grossed out because you are my sister. I don't care who you are with…I just don't want to see it. Raven, you are my amazing other half. I will always accept you for who you are. Granted my reaction was a little over the top, and that was my fault and I apologize. So can we put this all behind us and go back to Kong?"

She looked up at me, gave me a slight smile, and a nod. I put my arm around her and helped her up into a hug. Next thing you know it, we were back at Kong Studios sitting with the rest of the band.

5

Everyone Has Their Secrets

We still hadn't come up with any ideas about how we wanted to start the band. We decided to sit around and toss some ideas. Nothing seemed to really stick. They were always declined by one of us. That was until Li came up with the idea of rereleasing the original Gorillaz singles but performed by us. We all thought about it, and decided to stick with that idea. It wasn't long before we got down to work. Sure after what happened with Raven was weird but I soon got over the fact that she was going out with another female. She was my sister and I love her no matter what, and I wasn't going to let that stop us from being a band.

We decided that it was a good idea to talk to our parents about the singles that they had done. It was a way to get the feeling that they had while performing them. Spending countless hours going over song after song on repeat trying to pick out what we can change. Nate and I came up with a jazzier version of the singles. We brought the idea to the others and it wasn't long before we started memorizing lyrics and chords.

One day as we were in rehearsal Raven walked in with a different tone to her step. She wasn't acting like her normal self. We played for a little bit and I began to notice that she never smiled or said a word.

"Hey Raven are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Well you don't exactly look fine."

"Zach everything is fine it's not like anything happened ok."

"Darling just the fact that you said that nothing happened means that something happened," Nate replied.

"Ok, fine. Sarah and I broke up ok."

"What happened?" Li asked.

"She told me that I couldn't commit to her, as if there was someone else, when clearly there isn't."

"Come on darling, you and I are going to go out and get your mind off of this Sarah," Nate said grabbing Raven's arm.

The two of them walked out of the room. Li and Jesse eventually left to go play some games and I was left alone. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my favorite cookies had disappeared once again. I walked into the living room to see if Jesse or Li had anything to do with it. Both of them shook their heads and I continued my way to my room. Later that evening Raven and Nate had returned and went into their separate rooms. Several days later I began to notice that no matter how many cookies I bought or made, they were always gone within the next morning. Another strange thing that I noticed was a stuffed toy sitting outside of Jesse's room. When I asked him about it he blamed Li for placing it there. When I walked by his room again I could hear sounds as if there was crying. I overlooked it and assumed that he was just watching T.V again. I also began to notice that whenever Nate would leave the room Raven followed shortly after, and the two disappeared for a while. Something was up between those two and I just hoped that it wouldn't create tension within the band.

One Saturday evening I got a phone call from my parents. They told me to come over right away and to not tell anyone. I did as I was told and arrived shortly after the call. My mom sat me at the table and placed a letter in front of me. I looked at it and saw the United Kingdom army postage and seal. Back in high-school an army propaganda presentation occurred at the school. Being a naïve teenager I thought that the army was cool and that I was going to be seen as a hero. I signed up as soon as I had the chance. However, they told me that they were not looking for recruits at the moment and said that I was too young to join. With a great amount of convincing they kept my registration forms. Years later a war broke out between the Allies and Germany and its allies once again. We were on the brink of World War 3. I had forgotten about what I had done then and became preoccupied with the things going on in my life. When I opened the envelope the first words I saw on the piece of paper were, Congratulations. As I continued on, I learned that I have been drafted into the army to fight. I gave a sigh and placed the letter face down on the table. I didn't want anyone else to know but my parents. As I looked up into my mother's eyes they filled with tears.

Dad grabbed her in a hug and said, "Make us proud,"

This was going to be my secret. One of the largest secrets I will ever have to keep. I didn't want to go straight back to Kong Studios, I put the letter in my pocket, and decided to go for a long drive. I got into my car and screamed in anger. I was stupid to think that the army was going to be cool for me to join. There was a greater chance that I won't be coming back home when I leave. I didn't want to go, but I had to, otherwise I would be arrested for treason. I was in my own Catch-22. My behaviour had changed after that. I became more irritable to be around. But then I began to treat every moment with my friends and family as if I would never see them again.

Time had gone by and I appeared to keep my secret hidden from everyone pretty well. I decided that I was going to go pay Daniel Smith a little visit one day. Daniel is an archaeologist and a family friend of ours for many years. He is the son of Paula and Kevin Smith who are friends of my parents from long ago. Daniel was my best friend right up until he moved to Peru for an exhibition. After a few years there, he had moved back into town to further his research but to be closer to his family. As I pulled up to the driveway, right away Daniel was there to greet me. He ran out and gave me a huge hug.

"Zach I haven't see you for years how have you been?" he asked while fixing his glasses.

"I've been pretty good," I said as I began to fill him in on everything.

"That sounds awesome glad to hear that you guys are continuing the legacy."

"Wait a minute, you knew about it?"

"Of course I knew, my parents hardly ever keep any secrets from me."

"Wish I could say the same about my band."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I explained the strange goings on around Kong Studios.

"Well it does sound like some secrets are being kept," he said kicking his feet up.

"No really," I responded sarcastically, "I just want to know what is going on. It's just been so chaotic and disorganized lately." Which was true, everyone had been at each other's throats about the little things.

"Well it sounds to me like they aren't the only ones who are keeping secrets."

"Wait, you think I'm keeping a secret."

"Zach, you have been playing with your watch this whole time that we've been talking. That usually means you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything," I said raising my voice while placing my hands under my legs.

"Zach didn't you think that maybe everyone is keeping secrets because they can't trust any of the others. You just have to spill it out man. If you are the main guy then maybe you should lead by example," he said walking out of the room.

I sat there by myself and thought. Maybe Daniel was right, after all he is a pretty intelligent guy. I got up and headed straight to Kong Studios. I gathered everyone up into the main room and told them that we all had to talk in order to make ourselves more comfortable around each other.

"Something is going on around here and I can tell that it involves each and every one of us." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Nate replied.

"I mean that there are secrets that are being kept."

"Of course there are going to be secrets. I mean we aren't going to run around telling everyone something that they don't want them to know," Raven replied standing up.

Everybody just looked at her as she sat down calmly.

"Well it's true," she said quietly.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. These little outbreaks, my cookies missing, stuff animals being left around the place, Nate and Raven randomly disappearing at different times, and not to mention the crying I've been hearing from your room. Look if we are going to function as a band together we need to be able to feel comfortable to share these details towards each other. Now who wants to start?"

"This is complete rubbish," Nate said as he was getting up.

"Sit down or else I'm going to make it so you can't," I responded glaring at him.

Right away Nate sat down as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Ok look let's start with something simple. Where have all the cookies gone. I know somebody has been taking them."

"I think it was Jesse, I mean the apple doesn't fall far from the bloody tree," Nate said.

"Look man I did not take any of those damn cookies."

"Sure you didn't, I've seen you walk out of room at midnight into the kitchen,"

"Nate it wasn't me, I only go into the kitchen in order to grab myself a glass of milk."

"Oh, a glass of milk for those cookies? Raven asked.

"I can't take this anymore. It wasn't Jesse; I'm the one who keeps taking the cookies. I just can't help myself, I'm a cookie maniac. Maybe you should be hiding them Zach so I wouldn't find them," Li said standing up, "There, my secret is out. Now you know."

"And the stuff animals? Was that you too?" I asked.

"Actually that was me, I love to cuddle up with them whenever I want to watch a movie, or go to bed, or I'm sick," Jesse replied hanging his head down.

"Now that leaves you two."

"I have no secrets," Nate replied.

"Me neither," Raven said shortly after.

"You two are having sex with each other aren't you?" I asked.

They both started yelling at me calling me a stupid idiot. The three of us looked at them and didn't say a word until they sat back down.

"That just made it more obvious didn't it?" Nate asked.

"Not so much, but that comment certainly did." I replied. "Look, guys that's nothing to hide. I really don't care. Just remember what could happen if you too were to say… break things off. Just be careful, that's all I have to say. Right then I think that's everyone."

"Wait hold on, we all shared out secrets what about yours?" Jesse asked.

"Me, I don't have any secrets," I said fiddling with my glasses.

"Bullshit, you have been acting strange all week. Plus I know when you're lying whenever you are fiddling with your watch or glasses," Raven said. "So spill it out."

"I don't have any secrets. Now if you excuse me I am going to bed," I said as I started to leave the room.

"I don't think so," Nate said grabbing me and pulling me down to the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground the letter came out of my pocket. I went to grab it but Jesse stopped me.

Raven picked it up and said, "So this is your little secret hey? Well let's just see what you are hiding."

She opened the letter as I tried to get up. Jesse and Nate were both holding me down as Raven read it. I stopped struggling as soon as the look of shock came across her face. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What the hell is this… some kind of sick joke, cause if it is it isn't funny," she yelled.

"Well come on then what does it say?" Nate asked.

"It says that he has been drafted into the army."

I got up and responded, "It's not a joke Raven. I'm assigned to leave this Thursday. I didn't want any of you to find out about this."

"Dude keeping a secret about stealing cookies is one thing but this is a different category all together," Jesse replied.

"Look I'm sorry but there is just is no way out of this," I said and left the room.

As soon as I was walking down the hallway Raven came charging at me. She jumped onto my back and started punching me. She kept saying that I couldn't go if I was injured. I tossed her off of me as she went down on her knees. I said nothing to her; I just looked at her and walked away. I couldn't have prevented what was happening. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

As Thursday came along I packed my bags and said my goodbyes. Just as I opened the door I saw my parents standing by my car. Mom ran up to me and held me as tightly as she could. She pulled away and stood right next to Raven as the two of them began to cry. I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug. He helped me pack my bags in silence. Nobody said a word; all you could hear were the sobs of Raven and mom. I got into my car, gave a nod goodbye to everyone, and drove away. I decided to take a quick drive around before heading to the airport. I went home and walked around the house I grew up in. I quickly said my goodbyes to my Aunt Noodle and Uncle Jacob. I drove to my grandparents' place and told them goodbye. The last house I stopped at was Daniel's. It was as if he knew I was going to be there because he was standing on the porch with his parents.

"Let me guess you came here to say goodbye," he said walking down the porch steps.

"How did you know?"

"When you came over I could tell right away that there was something up. The way you were acting told me right away that it wasn't small either."

"You always know these things."

"I'm your best friend Zach. Even your twin sister can't pick up on some of the things that I do. You are my best friend, always have been and always will be. Now where are you going off to that is making you say goodbye to everyone?"

"The army."

"Ah, yes the army, the one place that allows you to kill people in order to preserve the honor and integrity of one's country."

"Ya, sure."

"Look, this doesn't necessarily mean that this is going to be the last time we see each other."

"I know, but something just feels like it is."

"So what is going to happen with the band?"

"Raven is going to take my spot as singer."

"Right up until you return?"

"If I return."

"Look man, don't talk like that. We can win this war. You just have to believe it."

"Ya, I'll believe that until I'm staring into the eyes of some poor schmuck on the other side who is in this for the same reason," I said as I got back into the car.

"Hey Zach, when you come back, and you will…don't be a stranger, just remember who you are and that nothing can change that."

With those last words I pulled away and headed straight for the airport. For now this is going to be my last entry. I'm mailing it to my sister Raven so that she may have it in case I don't return. She may continue the story; I don't know what she would do. But for now, I say these last few words.

Be smart about what you do now, otherwise you can wind up like me and forced to do something you don't want to do that can possibly end it all in the future.


End file.
